Hitotsu Dake
by Seven Shi
Summary: A new card is out on the loose causing havoc in the city! What card could it be? Read and find out. (contains S+S!)


Konnichiwa everyone! This is my first fic! Hope you all like it. It…somewhat contradicts what happens in both the manga and anime…but this is MY fic, and its up to me to make the rules! (teehee) Enjoy guys! 

Note:

(A/N) = means an Author's Note

__

'italics like these' = are a character's thoughts

CAPS = are card names

Hitotsu Dake

By: Suteki Sakura

__

"Several beaches have been closed today due to unusually severe typhoon-like waves. Residential areas around the coast have already been evacuated. Meteorologists are stumped about how this typhoon managed to intrude on this sunny season. Mazeda Tanoko is on the scene with more on this story."

"Hoe?" 14 year old Kinomoto Sakura was listening intently to the news reporter on TV. "Kero-chan?"

"Mmm-hmmrah?" Kero stopped munching on his slice of Tomoyo's strawberry tart and looked up. "Nani?"

Sakura pointed to the TV screen. "This is a strange time of the year to have typhoons…" she glanced living room window, through which the sunlight was pouring in. "look, its normal enough here…Do you think this could be the work of a Clow Card?"

They were sitting in the living room, watching TV and having an after school snack. Touya and Fujitaka wouldn't be home until late. Yukito was staying after school with Touya to work on a project while Fujitaka was presenting his work to student teachers. That meant Kero was safe to roam around the house without the fear of being seen by anyone else.

Popping the last piece of tart into his mouth, Kero hovered in the air, feeling for a Clow Card's presence. He closed his eyes, thinking.

This had gone on for quite some time now, when Sakura finally got irritated and impatient. "Well? Kero-chan? Is it a Clow Card?"

"Kero-chan?"

Silence.

"KERO-CHAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!??!" yelled Sakura, into his ear, thus sending the guardian beast flying towards the opposite wall, before catching himself.

"What's your problem?!" Kero's brows knitted together as he glared at Sakura who was now grinning sheepishly, waving her hands in apology.

Sakura looked at Kero. "Hoe...Kero-chan, gomen ne! I thought you might have fallen asleep or something…"

Kero tilted his head to one side for a moment while he stared at Sakura. Suddenly he erupted into silly laughter. "Hahahaha…Well I uh... kinda…did."

Sakura face faulted.

"Anyways…really, Kero-chan, do you think it's a Clow Card?" Sakura glanced at the TV but the newscasters had now switched to a different topic.

Kero-chan raised his arm in the air, pointing. "There's only one way to find out!" He coughed. _'Besides…I can't really feel a Card's presence from this far away…'_

"Hai!" Sakura rushed up the stairs to grab her cell phone and call Tomoyo.

~*~

"FLY!"

Sakura was now flying through the sky with Tomoyo, who was as usual, holding her camera with her. They were on their way to the coast to find out the source of all the weather trouble. As they neared the ocean, Sakura saw great waves of water bombarding the beaches. 

"Hoe?"

"What is it, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo leaned to the side a little to see what Sakura was reacting to. As she saw it, her eyes widened. She also saw the dark gray storm clouds that hung just over the water and nowhere else. Tomoyo looked up at the sky all around her. Other than over the water, there was not a cloud in sight. 

Sakura and Kero both felt the presence immediately. 

"It's a Clow Card!" they said, in unison.

As they landed, Sakura whipped the sealing staff from under them, returning it to its normal form. She held the staff in front of her with both hands while she looked at the huge waves coming their way. 

"Kero-chan! What is this card?" she asked, turning her head as the winds picked up and whipped her hair into her face.

"It's the Wave Card!" he yelled, pointing towards the water.

"Hai!" Sakura ran towards the water before using FLY.

"Sakura-chan, be careful!" shouted Tomoyo, who was still videotaping everything.

Sakura hovered over the waves, thinking of what card she could use to capture WAVE. Suddenly, as she flew over the water, the giant waves made their way toward Kero and Tomoyo who were watching from the beach.

"NO!" Sakura took out WINDY, forgetting that she had to give up using FLY. "WINDY! Force the waves away from the beach!"

As the card did its job, making the waves temporarily crash in the opposite direction, Sakura fell a few feet before feeling herself being caught by a gust of wind—it didn't feel like her own card magic. The wind carried her back to the beach, where Tomoyo and Kero were. A third person—Syaoran—who had obviously been the one who had cast the wind magic, now accompanied them. He ran over to Sakura, who smiled brightly as she thanked him. 

"Arigato, Syaoran-kun!" she was just about to give the now blushing Syaoran a hug when he suddenly whirled her around to face the ocean. He took his place to the right and slightly behind Sakura. Leaning forward, he whispered in her ear.

"Use FRE—" His words were cut off as the waves suddenly came up and grabbed Sakura, dragging her into the water. "SAKURAAAA!!"

"Sakura!!" Tomoyo and Kero exclaimed. Kero flew forward but another set of waves forced him back onto the beach.

Sakura struggled to break free from the waters' unusually chilly grasp as Syaoran now held her hand and fought to keep her from being pulled deeper into the ocean. He had stuck his sword into the sand to keep from slipping himself. Beads of sweat were rolling down his face, despite the freezing cold water at his feet, numbing them. 

Somehow, Sakura managed to fumble out the FREEZE card. She was now totally soaked in frigid water. Shivering, she let go of Syaoran's hand as she dug her feet into the sand. 

"F-F-FREEZE car-rd! Sol-lidify the w-w-waves!" her teeth chattered as she barely got the words out. 

The water started to crackle and freeze, shining in the slight sun. Sakura and Syaoran, who were standing in the water, had their feet frozen with it. Managing to keep her balance—with Syaoran's help, uttered the sealing spell.

"W-WAVE card! R-return to the g-g-guise you were m-meant to b-b-be in! CL-L-LOW C-CARD!"

The ice broke into shards and was absorbed into the card at the tip of Sakura's sealing staff. Two cards appeared, flying to the shivering Sakura who barely caught them before sneezing and fainting into Syaoran's arms.

~*~

"T-Tomoyo…let's take her to my place…uh…I think it's the closest." Syaoran glanced at Tomoyo who nodded. Kero was hovering just above Syaoran's shoulder. He was carrying the unconscious Sakura under her neck and knees. They were both soaked and dripping, she more than he.

"I'll come with you." She grinned, despite the circumstances. "Besides, someone needs to get her out of those sopping wet clothes."

Syaoran visibly flushed, turning his head away. "Uh…yeah. Let's go!" He adjusted his grip on Sakura as they started to head back to his apartment.

~*~

The finally got to Syaoran's apartment as Sakura started to wake up and shiver. 

"C-c-cold…" 

Syaoran sat her down on a chair in the kitchen while he showed Tomoyo to his room. He told her to take whatever clothes from his closet while he went to the cabinet to get a blanket.

Kero flew over Sakura, flapping his wings worriedly. 

"Sakura…I…I'm sorry I couldn't help you myself…" he frowned, touching his paw to her forehead. "Aiya!!" her head was warm. A little too warm for his liking. 

Just then, Syaoran and Tomoyo came back into the kitchen. Tomoyo held a pair of dark green sweatpants, a white shirt, and a dark gray sweater. Kero turned his head to look at both of them.

"I think she's got a fever!" 

"What?" Tomoyo rushed forward and held the back of her hand to Sakura's forehead. She frowned. "I think you're right. Let's get her out of these clothes before it gets worse." 

"Oh…uh…I'll be just over there." Syaoran turned to his room, blushing furiously. 

"Wait! Li-kun, I need your help." Tomoyo called, motioning for him to help Sakura up out of the chair. 

Syaoran hesitantly returned, standing behind the chair that Sakura was sitting—or rather, slumping—in.

"I need you to hold her up. I don't think she can manage herself." Tomoyo kneeled as Syaoran did as he was told. He lifted her up from under her arms, sort of hugging her from the back under her shoulders. His arms shook as he blushed an even deeper red than he already was. He had forgotten that he was also wet, but as always he put Sakura in higher priority than himself. 

Tomoyo failed to give warning before she started to change Sakura's clothes, making Syaoran shake even more as he hastily shut his eyes. He almost fainted from the rapid rush of blood to his head. Tomoyo looked up at him, suppressing a giggle. She had just finished sliding socks onto Sakura's feet as she stood up to change her friend's shirt. 

"Li-kun…you need to move your arms…" she tapped his shoulder. "I don't think I can get this shirt on her if your arms are there."

Slowly opening his eyes seeing that Sakura was fully clothed at the moment; he lowered her back to the chair while he dried his arms. No use getting Sakura wet again. Syaoran looked at Tomoyo, then back at Sakura.

"How am I supposed to hold her up?"

"Hmm…oh. I think I can manage to get her changed in the chair. You go ahead and get dressed yourself, Li-kun." She smiled, nodding to Syaoran.

~*~

After a few minutes, Syaoran returned, wearing a fresh, dry pair of his white silk Chinese-style pants and shirt. It looked like what he usually wore under his green robes during battles.

Tomoyo sat next to Sakura, whom she had already covered with a blanket. Kero flew above her shoulder. Tomoyo was on her cell phone, calling someone. As Syaoran approached, she mouthed "Touya-kun" to him and motioned to keep quiet.

"Hello? Touya-kun?" she spoke into the mouthpiece. "Hai, Daidouji desu. Sakura wants to sleep over at my place tonight. Since it's the weekend, will it be alright?" she nodded, then smiled. "Thank you! Goodnight!" Tomoyo clicked off the phone.

"So you're gonna take Sakura back to your house for the night?" Syaoran tried to hide the disappointment in his voice. After all, it wasn't proper for a girl to stay at a boy's house overnight, alone. 

Tomoyo looked up in surprise. "No…I thought she was going to stay here…I only called and told Touya-kun that because you know how he's not going to like knowing his sister's here with you. Unless…there's a problem with her staying here?"

"N…no, I just thought…" Syaoran shook his head. "I'll take care of her for the night. Don't worry."

Smiling brightly, Tomoyo gathered up her things including Kero. "I won't. But I have to get going now, just call me if you need me." She walked out of the apartment with a protesting Kero who was struggling to try and stay with Sakura.

Sighing, Syaoran locked the door behind her and gazed fondly back at Sakura. '_I wonder when I'll finally be able to gather my courage and tell you how I feel…' _Walking over to her, he cradled her in his arms to move her to the bed. She stirred a bit, no longer unconscious, just sleeping. Gently lowering her onto the bed and covering her with blankets, Syaoran went into the bathroom to get a wet washcloth. 

"Mm…Syaoran…don't…don't leave me…" 

Hearing this, Syaoran poked his head around the doorway. "Oro?"

Sakura had turned and was now hugging a pillow. She was talking in her sleep. Syaoran chuckled softly. '_Oh, so she's dreaming about me now…' _He blushed slightly. Wringing the washcloth, he shut the lights off and walked back into his room.

Syaoran pulled a chair next to the bed. Leaning over, he felt Sakura's forehead. '_Good…no more fever…'_ he gently wiped her forehead and face occasionally brushing the back of his fingers against her cheek slightly. This was the girl he loved. The most beautiful girl he'd ever laid his eyes on. His only problem was that he couldn't get himself to tell her. Every time he started to say it, one look at her smiling face almost made him forget his own name. 

Smiling, Syaoran picked up Sakura's hand and held it up to his cheek. "I…I love you, Sakura." He whispered.

Suddenly Sakura stirred. "Mhnn…Syao…ran…" 

Syaoran tensed. '_Oh no…is she awake? Did she hear me???' _

Sakura slowly opened her eyes with a slight smile. A bright red flush painted Syaoran's face. 

"I…uh…um..." He had almost thrown Sakura's hand away in his haste. He looked away. 

Sitting up slowly, Sakura reached out to Syaoran's cheek, turning him to face her. He still held her hand, not noticing. (A/N: Or not wanting to! mwahaha ^^) Sakura's cheeks were still flushed from her fever as she leaned over to kiss his palm. Syaoran on the other hand, nearly fainted. 

"I…want to thank you." She looked up to meet those amber eyes. "For…taking care of me."

"I love you Sakura, of course I'd take care of yo—" Syaoran's eyes widened. _"Oh crap…did I say that out loud?!?!"_

He heard a quiet gasp as he let all of his hesitations go, gathering Sakura up in a hug. "I…love you Sakura." 

Sakura felt something wet against her cheek, realizing it was Syaoran's tears. She hugged him tighter as she let her tears flow free as well. "Syaoran…I love you too. I always have…" she felt her face being turned as Syaoran pulled away slightly.

"I've…been alone…for too long…" he tried to control his tears, to no avail. He couldn't even believe how emotional he just got. "Don't…leave me Sakura…please…" Syaoran gently slid his hand around Sakura's neck as he pulled her to him. Their faces were mere centimeters apart as the two looked at each other. Finally, achingly slow, Syaoran leaned in and brushed her lips with his. He paused, then kissed her again. _"Syaoran… you'll always be the only one for me…"_

****

End

Thanks to Kenduck, J-nine & J-ster for the proofreading! *wuvs* Care for some, R & R? Review please! =D sutekisakura@yahoo.com


End file.
